


[Podfic] Eat Dessert First

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Post CotW, Officer Elaine Besbriss realizes just how much she's not out there alone.Basically, smut. Lots and lots of happy smut.





	[Podfic] Eat Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eat Dessert First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234399) by [Brigantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine). 



I love how playful and companionable this fic is, and it reminds me of how much I like Elaine. Also, there is yummy porn. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/51z7t2kllfh76eb2xn3k0wwaoavbe3zz). Length: 28 m 48 s.


End file.
